Mike Bailey
Mike Bailey is a Canadian professional wrestler who currently works mostly in the Japanese and British wrestling circuit. Career Combat Zone Wrestling (2014-2016) Bailey made his debut for CZW on April 12, 2014, to participate in the Best Of The Best XIIItournament, where he was defeated in the first round by AR Fox in a three-way match that also involved Andrew Everett. On July 12, at CZW New Heights 2014 Bailey unsuccessfully challenged Biff Busick for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. Bailey continued to be unsuccessful in his quest for gold in CZW, as he was defeated by Shane Strickland for the CZW Wired TV Championship in October, by Joe Gacy for the same title in April 2015, and by OI4K (Dave and Jake Crist) for the CZW Tag Team Championships in November 2014, teaming whit Buxx Belmar . On April 11, 2015, Bailey won the Best Of The Best 14 tournament, after defeating Andrew Everett and Buxx Belmar in the first round, CJP in the semi-finals and Jonathan Gresham in the finals. On May 9 at CZW Proving Grounds 2015, he defeated Joe Gacy by disqualification in a match where the CZW Wired TV title was on the line, but he did not win the championship because of the match result being a disqualification. On September 12 at CZW Down With The Sickness 2015 Bayley lost to AR Fox in a ladder match where Bailey's Best Of The Best trophy was suspended above the ring. His last match whit CZW during this period was on February 13, 2016, at CZW Seventeen, losing to Sami Callihan in a singles match. What Culture Pro Wrestling (2017) Bailey debuted in this British promotion on May 14, 2017, at the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup - Canadian Qualifying Round event in Ontario, Canada, defeating Brent Banks and Kyle O'Reilly in separate matches to qualify for the WCPW Pro Wrestling Cup. On May 27, at WCPW HendryMania, now in the UK, Bailey defeated El Ligero in a singles match. Personal life Bailey is trained in the art of Taekwondo. He is currently banned from working in American promotions until 2021 due to being caught working in the United States without a work VISA. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High-speed roundhouse kick to a kneeling opponent **'Ultima Weapon' (Shooting star double knee drop) **'Flamingo Driver' (Half Nelson Driver variation) *'Signature moves' **Multiple shooting star press variations *** Regular *** Plancha *** Standing *** Running *** Running corkscrew ** Springboard or diving corkscrew moonsault to the outside of the ring ** Frankensteiner, sometimes from the top rope ** Standing moonsault double knee drop ** Moonsault fall away slam ** Kick Flurry (Multiple shoot kicks to both sides of the opponent ended with an enzuigiri or roundhouse kick) **''Fox Magic'' **''Lighting-Fast Kicks'' ** Multiple kick variations *** Front thrust *** Spinning thrust *** Roundhouse *** Shoot *** Drop *** Spinning heel *'Tag teams and stables' **Ninjas with Altitude (w/ Shynron) **Speedball Gorillas (w/ Alex Silva) *'Nicknames' **'"Speedball"' *'Entrance themes' **"Brass Monkey" by the Beastie Boys (Independent circuit) Championships and accomplishments *'Capital City Championship Combat' **C4 Championship (1 time) **C4 Tag Team Championship with Kevin Steen (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Best of the Best (2014) *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #324 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 * What Culture Pro Wrestling ** Pro Wrestling World Cup: Canadian Tournament (2017) – with Michael Elgin *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT KO-D Openweight Championship whit Konosuke Takeshita (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Twitter profile * Profile Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCentre alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni